Runaway love
by XxXPeEkAbOo13XxX
Summary: A different runaway love. Same story as the song 3 girls stevie,harper,alex . But it tells their life after they runaway and it is the story the song tells does not include the song! but tells the stories and what happened after!
1. Chapter 1

WOWP is owned by disney channel! If I owned it i woundn't b writing this!

Runaway Love... Stevie's pov

I crouched in the corner of her bed shaking one of my mom's boyfriend's was here the one who she was his favorite. He opened the door and sat on my bed tugging at my shirt. "Come on sweetie don't you like when I come over?" He whispered to me.

"NO! I hate it when your here! You hurt me!" I yelled and was slapped.

"You will behave like the good little girl your supposed to be and be seen not heard!" He yelled and I nodded. He pulled me toward him and ran his hand down me and into my underware I couldn't help but cry, he unbuttened my jeans and tore them off me. I fought with all my 90 pound 15 year old streangth but couldn't get away. He took my underware off and pushed my legs apart. Eventually I passed out waking up naked and not wanting to think of what he had done though I knew. I looked at the clock it was six in the morning I needed to get ready for school but I wasn't going today. I got up, got dressed and went to the kitchen. My mom was passed out on the table again. I sighed. Sometimes I couldn't help but wonder what would happen if my daddy was in our lives. Would things be different? I often dreamed about the great man I was so sure he was. He would keep my mom in line, keep food in the house, and stop men from molesting me. I opened the fridge and once again...nothing! "Momma get up!" I screamed shaking her.

"What Stevie?" She slurred hungover.

"No food again?" I asked as calmly as possible.

"You want food? You go to the store!"

"Your the one with the money!"

"Look just go to school Jack is coming over again tonight and you will not embarress me!"

"Embarress you! You embarress yourself! And just so you know your man molestes me!"

"Stevie now Jack is a loving and caring man he does not touch you go to your room!"

I was shocked how could she not believe me! I ran to my room tears going down my face I couldn't let this go on longer I grabbed my suitcase and stuffed everything I owned into it. I was running and I was going to find somewhere better! I grabbed the bag and what little money I had and ran out the back door.

So how did you like it?

I thought I would do a adaptation of the song and tell each girls story and then what happened after they ranaway? Review! 


	2. Chapter 2

WOWP is owned by disney channel! If I owned it i woundn't b writing this!

Runaway Love... Stevie's pov

It felt like I was running for hours before I stopped. I had been running as fast as my legs could carry me and after awhile I simply collasped from exaution and hunger. I hid in a family's basment for awhile but I soon had to move again police were on my tale. I created a plan every week I would move the police got close to me after a week so I would move from place to place.

I woke up to light sheding down on me. I gasped and checked my watch it was seven thirty I was supposed to get up and move again at six. "I think she's over here!" I heard a man say from outside of the treehouse I was staying in this week. Maybe if I stayed put and didn't make a sound they wouldn't find me. I hoped prayed they wouldn't find me why did my mother want me back anyway? I thought she thought I was a menace whom she should have gotten rid of fifteen years ago. "She's up there I see her!" A man called from outside they were here they found me! I grabbed my bag opened the door to the tree house and jumped down. I was caught by a grandfatherly looking man and immedeintly struggled to get away.

"Who are you why are you here did my mom send you?" I asked tears running down my face in hysterics.

"Hey calm down no your father sent us to track you down he wants to meet you he loves you and has been trying to find you for years!" He said gently and I started to calm down.

"Who is my father?" I sniffed.

"Your father is a man named Aaron Lee."

"Is he nice?"

"Yes he is very good man and he loves you very much." The man said and put me in the police car and drove me to the hotel that my dad was staying at. We got up to his room and I was told to wait outside.

" we have your daughter." The man said and a tall, built man that looked alot like me ran out and took me in his arms.

"Daddy?" I whispered to him.

"Yes Stevie daddy's right here and he loves you!"

Awwwwww! lol what do you think i would like at least 5 reviews or i dont think i will continue this story 


	3. AN new name!

I have a new name it is SilverRosexXx!

It used to be QueenSophieAnnexXx!

Srry I was just getting bored with it and needed to change it!

THX evry1!


End file.
